The present invention relates to machines that are used in road construction, such as a milling machine. These machines may remove a layer or layers of old or defective road surfaces to prepare for resurfacing. Typically, milling machines are equipped with a milling drum secured to the machine's underside. The drums are configured to direct milling debris toward a conveyer, which directs the debris to a dump truck to take off site.
A moldboard may be located behind the milling drum during operation and form part of a milling chamber that encloses the drum. The moldboard is configured to push milling debris forward with the machine. However, some debris usually escapes underneath the bottom end of the moldboard leaving the recently milled surface too dirty to resurface. Failure to clean the milled surface before resurfacing may result in poor bonding between the new layer and the milled surface. Typically, a sweeper will follow the milling machine to remove the debris, but the sweeper is generally inefficient.